1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp. Specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for reducing the number of components in a vehicle lamp to reduce size and cost.
2. Background Art
In a vehicle lamp (e.g., a vehicle headlamp), it is necessary to adjust an irradiating direction in vertical and horizontal directions. This is required for precisely irradiating a forward area of a road on which a vehicle is traveling to ensure driving safety and for preventing dazzling light against a pedestrian or a driver of a vehicle running on an opposite lane.
Accordingly, in some vehicle lamps, a bracket is disposed inside a lamp chamber formed by a lamp body and a transparent cover such that the bracket is tiltable in the vertical and horizontal directions, and a lamp unit for irradiating light is supported on the bracket (see, e.g., JP 2004-227933 A and JP 2005-119463 A). The irradiating direction is adjusted by titling the bracket in the vertical and/or horizontal direction(s) to tilt the lamp unit.
However, because the bracket is supported on the lamp body at three points, an assembly work is onerous. Thus, there is a problem that productivity is low.